


a journalistic pursuit

by OnaNenn



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Pining, but it's not the main focus of the fic, for the pnat fandom's 2020 secret santa!!, hope you like it li! :DD, subtle allusions to forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaNenn/pseuds/OnaNenn
Summary: Suzy has had enough with the secrecy regarding the Activity Club, and decides to get her information straight from the source.Exists in an AU where Forge possessed Isabel instead of Johnny!
Relationships: Isabel Guerra/Suzy
Kudos: 5





	a journalistic pursuit

Suzy peered around the corner, carefully observing the girl standing in the hallway. There she was, talking to her friends in the Activity Club as usual, not a care in the world. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like at first glance. . .if there was one thing Suzy knew about that club, it was that they were good at maintaining appearances. And if there was a worst offender of it, it would be her.

Isabel hecking Guerra.

She glared at the other girl, watching to see what move she would make next. Maybe she’d slip up and loudly shout out one of the Activity Club’s many secrets, or better yet, reveal what the club was about entirely. Suzy grinned widely at the thought, choosing to ignore that Isabel wasn’t that careless.

“Suzy, can we go??” Collin sighed from behind her. “The bell’s gonna ring in like, 30 seconds, and I don’t wanna be late.”

“Hush!” Suzy reached around and slapped him lightly on the head. He hissed in response. “I’m snooping!”

“You’re not gonna find out anything new in 30 seconds, can we just go to class? _Please?”_ groaned Collin exasperatedly. As much as Suzy hated to admit it, Col was right. She wouldn’t be able to snoop on Isabel if she had detention for being late.

“Fine! Fine, we’re going!” She turned around and grabbed a hold of Collin.

Turning back one last time, she saw Isabel and her stupid club friends disappear into their classroom. She tried her hardest to ignore the sound of Isabel laughing.

-=-{+}-=-

During her various investigations, Suzy had amassed the following knowledge:

  1. Isabel Guerra lives in a giant house in the forest with her brother, Ed,
  2. Isabel Guerra has unusually sharp teeth,
  3. Isabel Guerra often talks to herself,
  4. and she really, really likes the color red.



SUZY NOTE: The above are not listed in order of importance.

In terms of information on the Activity Club, Suzy wasn’t doing too well. They were all things about Isabel herself! Collin would probably argue that if she wanted information outside of Isabel, she should stop spying on Isabel, but Suzy would argue that she was the _perfect_ person to spy on.

Suzy had quickly realized that she was at a standstill with information. She wasn’t learning anything new in her scooping sessions. How was she supposed to acquire information now?? By talking to her directly?? Hah, no! Suzy would never stoop that low. She had much, much better methods of acquiring info.

_(“Lisa, I need to talk to you.”_

_There was complete silence in the hallway as Lisa paused in her stride. She slowly turned around to meet Suzy’s nervous gaze, teeth bared in an unsettling grin. “If this is another one of your pathetic attempts at blackmailing me-”_

_“It’s not! It’s- okay, I need some information.”_

_Lisa considered her for a moment. “For the school paper?”_

_“No, it’s personal.”_

_Lisa stared at her for a moment longer, expression unreadable._

_“Before you pay me, what information do you require?”_

_“Information on Isabel-”_

_“No.”_

_“WHAT!” Suzy screeched indignantly as Lisa turned away from her and began to walk away. “BUT I- GET BACK HERE!!”_

_“Don’t try to follow me.”_

_“LISA!”)_

Okay maybe her last resort had failed, but what did Lisa expect Suzy to do?!

Suzy stared at the back of Isabel’s head. She was sitting directly in front of Suzy in class. She didn’t know that someone was observing her, and was humming quietly under her breath. Suzy nearly snapped her pencil in half in rage. Even the way she sang was perfect! How dare she!

And then, Suzy was snapped out of her silent fit of anger by the bell. She watched as Isabel threw her things in her bag haphazardly, then sprinted out of the classroom so fast Suzy barely had time to process it.

It was at that moment that Suzy realized that she was truly desperate. So desperate in fact, that she was about to do something she never thought she would stoop so low as to try.

She grabbed her things and sprinted out of the classroom after Isabel. The hallway was packed with students, and for a second Suzy thought she had lost her. Then she saw a flash of Isabel’s red jacket in the crowd, and took off running again. Suzy pushed people aside in her hurry, and then-

-and then the crowd parted, and there Isabel was, talking to someone on her way out of the building.

Suzy took a deep breath, and screamed over the din of the hallway.

“ISABEL! GUERRA!”

Isabel and her companion stopped and turned to look at her, surprised. Upon seeing Suzy, Isabel’s friend murmured a goodbye and took off, leaving Suzy and Isabel alone to talk to each other. The expression on Isabel’s face was one of confusion.

Isabel then grinned, showing off her sharp teeth. “What’s up Suzy?”

“I THINK YOU OWE ME!” Suzy winced at the volume of her voice. “I think you owe me.”

“What, why?” Isabel asked, walking closer. Suzy could feel warmth emanating off of her. “I don’t think we’ve made any deals? Or even _talked_ to each other in a while.”

Suzy flushed (IN ANGER!!!). “You owe me for 6th grade!” she snapped. “You were the _one_ club that refused to give me information! The one club!! You refused to relinquish important information!”

“The one- _ohhhhh!”_ Isabel smiled again in realization. “Your journalism thing! Yeah, sorry about that!” She laughed lightly, and Suzy flushed even more. “Our club’s kinda top secret!”

“The entire point of the Journalism Club is to expose secrets! The Activity Club doesn’t get a pass on that!”

Isabel regarded Suzy for a few moments, then burst into laughter.

“Wh- what’s so funny?!” Suzy spluttered. “Stop laughing! I’m being serious!”

“Suzy I admire your tenacity,” Isabel said, “but I can’t give you info on the club! That’s just the way things are.”

There was silence from Suzy as she stared, uncomprehendingly at the girl in front of her. She had talked to Isabel for nothing? She had talked to _the_ Isabel Guerra, and she hadn’t gotten the results she wanted??

“Okay, I need to go. Sorry about not releasing secrets, or whatever!” Isabel’s expression told Suzy that she was not, in fact, sorry. “But hey, if you need anything else, come ask! You seem pretty fun.”

And then she was taking off again, long hair flowing behind her. Suzy tried not to stare as Isabel walked away, as she was left standing alone in the hallway.

She pressed a hand to her cheek. It was still warm. Dangit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the Secret Santa! These two are especially fun to write!  
> If you want to follow the person this Secret Santa is for, their tumblr is @shockodile !!  
> Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
